1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a data processing system. More particularly, it relates to saving and restoring processor register values and allocating and deallocating stack memory.
2. Background Art
Two well-known operations performed by computer systems are the storing and retrieving of items on a stack. Stackable items include general purpose register contents; e.g., data and addresses. These operations (also referred to as “push” and “pop” operations) are typically used to facilitate the entry to and exit from subroutines. That portion of a stack created for a particular subroutine is referred to as a “stack frame.” In programmable devices (such as microprocessors), dedicated instructions may be used to carry out these operations.
It is desired to enhance the utility of stack storing and/or retrieving operations by providing additional functionality associated therewith. Such functionality, when added to instructions for carrying out stack operations, make it possible to write more compact application programs since such instructions encode multiple functions.